


Ashedue Week 2020

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Ashedue Week 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Two ficlets for Ashedue week!D1: TraditionsD2: Modern AU
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Traditions, Duscur Lullabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

Cries rung out in the small cottage, waking Ashe and Dedue. 

They had been fathers for less than half a year at this point, and their adopted son was a rather fussy sleeper. Ashe sighed, stretching before moving to get out of bed. A soft hand rested on his waist, stopping him from getting up. 

“I’ll handle it,” Dedue offered. 

Ashe smiled as his husband softly kissed his cheek, going to check on their child. They had been married for six wondrous years and had recently adopted Gildas in Duscur when he was only a few weeks old. His biological parents were never known, as the baby was found at the doorstep of an orphanage with no note or clue about where he came from. 

Dedue and Ashe had found him at the orphanage when they had been searching for the right child to adopt. Ashe hoped to perhaps adopt an older child and siblings if they were able, as he wanted to pass on the same stability Lord Lonato provided himself and his siblings when he was younger. It was difficult though as many children were intimidated by Dedue. He was a tall man nearing seven feet more than six, and the war phase had left them both many scars that were unsettling to the kids at the facility. Finding a child who felt comfortable around them had proved a challenge. 

But eventually, it seemed everything fitted into place. Both of their hearts set on Gildas once they saw him, with silver hair like Ashe and green eyes similar to Dedue’s. He was small and delicate, being nothing but a precious bundle in blankets. Even more damning for the couple was when Gildas grabbed onto Dedue's strong hand, unafraid and grasping one of his fingers with a small fist. After that, it became clear the baby’s home would be with Ashe and Dedue. 

Fatherhood had proved difficult and trying for both of them, bringing back memories of siblings long since past or grown. But together they held strong and found comfort in their little family. 

Dedue was always attentive. The first to be there when Gildas fussed and he had a sixth sense to prepare milk right before Gildas would cry for a meal. Ashe smiled knowing their son would never go hungry, considering how the couple loved to spend time in the kitchen. Their child was sure to love Duscur food. Perhaps become a master chef at it like his fathers when he got older. 

Ashe also knew he had done his fair share as well, always the first to clean up Gildas’s messes or read him a story to sleep. Gildas may not have understood the words or grand tales of knights, but he seemed content all the same to listen to Ashe’s melodic voice as he relayed the tales from the nursery’s books. 

Dedue may have sat in for the tales as well, standing behind Ashe as he read aloud. Dedue would run a hand through Ashe’s hair as he read, fingers threading through silver locks as a story of chivalry and heroes played out in the cozy nursery. 

Now that he thought on it, Ashe noticed it had been awhile since Dedue had left to check on Gildas. 

Ashe stood up, shuffling his way down the hallway of their home. He paused when he was halfway to the room, a soft song coming from the nursery. He couldn’t make out the words properly, realizing it was being sung in Duscur. Dedue was singing to their child. 

Ashe had never heard Dedue sing in their relationship, outside of humming in the kitchen as they cooked. Hearing Dedue like this was a rarity, and Ashe now realized how much he was missing out. His husband sang beautifully in a soft, hushed tone. And based on the absence of crying, Gildas seemed just as enchanted by the song. 

Ashe quietly walked up to the door, looking in to see Dedue holding their baby to his chest and singing to him. Dedue ended the song shortly after, gently putting Gildas back in his crib. 

“I’ve never heard you sing before.” 

Dedue jumped slightly as his husband smiled and leaned against the doorframe. 

“It’s a traditional Duscur lullaby,” Dedue confessed, “My mother would sing it to my sister and I.” 

Ashe hummed, looking down at Gildas now fast asleep in his bed. 

“Would you be willing to teach the words to me?” Ashe asked. 

Dedue kept quiet for a moment, before nodding. Ashe could see the slight smile on his face while he did so.

“I think it would be great if we taught Gildas to speak Duscur too,” Ashe continued, “I would love to learn alongside him.” 

“If you want to learn it,” Dedue said, “I would be willing to teach you along with Gildas. Once he is old enough and able.” 

Ashe walked over to Dedue, bringing his husband down for a kiss.

“Then I look forward to it, Dedue.” 

“Of course, Ashe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe distracts Dedue during a game session with the Blue Lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

“You alright, Dedue?” 

Sylvain said over the group call.

“Fine, just distracted,” Dedue replied.

The Blue Lions had been playing an online combat game, and Dedue was sorely lagging behind. It wasn’t normal for their friend, as he was usually skilled at fighting up close using his character. 

But right now, he was waiting to respawn for the second time in the match. 

It hadn’t helped that Ashe had not joined the match. Dedue and Ashe often played as a power couple who took out the most enemies and won them an insane amount of championships when they played competitively. 

But, Dedue also did not want to tell the other players the reason Ashe had skipped the game and why he was lagging behind himself. 

Ashe was underneath his desk right now sucking Dedue off during the match, nearly deepthroating Dedue’s cock down. Dedue found it difficult to focus and the button combinations that were almost muscle memory at this point seemed to have gone up in metaphorical flames. 

Dedue flashed a warning glance to Ashe, who smugly looked back up at him. While he normally appreciated his boyfriend being playful, this was not the time as his mic was on and their closest friends were listening in. They had discussed being risky before though and Dedue had consented to the idea, he was just surprised that Ashe did go through with it. 

“So where is Ashe?” Dimitri asked, “I thought he would join us.” 

“Shower,” Dedue lied. 

“And what, you aren’t joining him?” Sylvain teased, “And here I thought you two were affectionate.” 

Dedue really did not want to comment on that. After all, Ashe was in fact being very affectionate right now. Too much, as far as Dedue was concerned. Though, he doesn’t know if he would stop Ashe either if given the choice. His boyfriend really had a gift with his tongue that was now swirling on the underside of his dick.

Ashe suddenly started going faster, using his hand to massage Dedue’s balls underneath.

Dedue bit his lip almost to the point of bleeding, trying to move his fingers on the controller but everything was out of focus in comparison to the wet heat around his cock. The rest of the match was a blur from there. Dedue struggled miserably to not be a complete deadweight while Ashe kept blowing him, but it seemed to be a losing battle. Soon enough, the game ended and they were defeated.

“Damn,” Felix cursed. 

“We can try again tonight,” Dimitri offered, “Once Ashe is able to join us.” 

“He should be able to soon,” Dedue said. 

Dedue was right, as he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He put his controller on his desk and put a gentle hand into Ashe’s hair. The call was still on, but he could really care less as he rubbed Ashe’s cheek in encouragement. 

Ashe slammed himself to the hilt, swallowing around Dedue’s dick. Dedue tilted his head back and came quietly.

Ashe gulped down everything, sliding his tongue around Dedue to clean his cock afterwards. He then pulled off with a pop, smiling up to Dedue with an open, clear mouth. 

“So, did it feel pretty good Dedue?” Ashe teased. 

“Did what feel pretty good?” Sylvain echoed, having heard Ashe over the still active microphone. 

“Ashe, is that you?” Dimitri asked, “Were you here this whole time?” 

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
